We have continued to pursue studies of the immune status of mice bearing primarily vascularized kidney transplants from H-2 incompatible donors for long periods of time. Studies will include both in vivo and in vitro tests of humoral and cellular immune responsiveness. Further efforts will also be made to alter the state of immune responsiveness to donor antigens in such animals by treatment with donor antigens, immunological adjuvants, and chemotherapeutic agents.